Abandonné dans une mangeoire - Away in a Manger
by ZaZa3939
Summary: Traduction de Snapegirl - Le soir de Noël, un enfant non voulu est laissé dans une mangeoire et trouvé par un jeune Maître de Potions, changeant leurs vies pour toujours. AU négligence envers les enfants, Severus élevant Harry, possible punition corporelle.
1. Chapter 1 qu'est-ce que cet enfant ?

**Chapitre 1 Qu'est-ce que cet enfant ?**

_24 Décembre 1981_

_Londres :_

Un homme corpulent, enroulé dans un manteau épais et portant des bottes en peau de mouton épaisse et des gants, marchait à pas lourds sur le trottoir vers la grande scène de la nativité mise en place devant la grande cathédrale de Saint-Paul. L'église était fermée pour la nuit car il était presque deux heures du matin et les services de minuit étaient terminés depuis longtemps. Tout le monde étaient soit en train de dormir chez soi soit en train se préparer pour la folle ruée vers le sapin et la cheminée au matin de Noël, pour inspecter les friandises et cadeaux laissés par le Père Noël.

Toute le monde, excepté le grand homme et la maigre femme à tête de cheval qui marchait à côté de lui et transportait un large panier à pique-nique. Elle était également protégée contre les coups de fouet du vent et le froid glacial, dans un long manteau garni de fourrure sur les poignets, les ourlets et les manches, et son visage était caché par une écharpe tissée mérinos.

Si une quelconque personne avait été éveillée pour les voir, excepté le chat errant occasionnel ou un rat tremblant, elle aurait pu penser que le couple se dirigeait vers la cathédrale afin de déposer un panier de Noël dans la Nef pour une famille dans le besoin. Ils avaient l'air bien aisés et le panier semblait lourd de part la façon dont la femme haletait en le portant.

L'homme jetait des coups d'œil furtifs alors qu'ils approchaient de leur but, la nativité à taille humaine de Marie, Joseph, le bébé Jésus, les trois Rois mages ainsi que les bergers et les animaux entourant la crèche où le nouveau-né était dans une mangeoire. Toutes les pièces ont été amoureusement sculptées et peintes à la main et semblent extrêmement semblable à de vraies personnes, jusque dans le sourire sur le visage de Marie et le scintillement dans les yeux du bébé. Saint-Paul a eu recours à cette nativité depuis plus de sept ans, elle a été faite par un maître sculpteur qui est décédé depuis.

La femme s'arrêta avant de poser le panier à pique-nique et regardant alors l'homme siffla, « Es-tu sûr que l'on doive faire cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si l'un d'_eux_ s'en rend compte ? »

L'homme grogna avec dérision. « Comment ? Ils l'ont juste laissé devant notre porte avec une note. Je suis fatigué de prendre soin d'une autre bouche, je n'ai aucun lien avec lui, pourquoi devrais-je supporter ce fardeau ? »

L'expression de la femme se fit encore plus prononcée. « Il _est_ l'enfant de ma sœur… »

« Et alors ? Tu n'as jamais voulu avoir de contact avec elle après qu'elle ait terminé cette école de fous et épousé un autre de ce peuple timbré. Est-ce que tu veux que _notre_ fils grandisse avec un monstre ? Une créature contraire à la nature ? Le veux-tu ? »

« Non, non bien sûr que non. »

« Ecoute, ils ne peuvent pas nous forcer à le prendre. S'ils le voulaient si fortement, l'un deux aurait dû le prendre. Laissons les siens l'entretenir ! » Il regarda le panier avec une totale révulsion et lui donna un coup avec son pied. Un faible gémissement vint de l'intérieur. « Allons, faisons cela avant que quelqu'un ne passe par là, bien qu'il fasse si foutrement froid qu'il faut être fou pour être dehors par une nuit comme celle-ci. »

La femme trembla, mais que ce soit de froid ou de la peur d'être découvert cela restera un mystère. « Peut-être que nous aurions dû considérer un orphelinat ? »

« Trop de problèmes. Ici c'est une aussi bonne place qu'ailleurs pour que quelqu'un le trouve. » Il s'avança vers la mangeoire, qui avait été remplie de luzerne sentant bon, ramassa le bébé Jésus en bois et le jeta sur le sol. Il fit alors signe à la femme qui se mit à genoux et ouvrit le panier, retirant un assez large ballot emmailloté dans une couverture plissée bleue. Ce dernier gémit et éternua.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre l'homme qui attendait impatiemment et posa l'enfant emmailloté de 17 mois, qui semblait bien plus jeune étant donné qu'il avait à peine eu assez de quoi manger, sur le foin. « Voilà ! Laissons Dieu veiller sur toi maintenant, sale chose pathétique ! »

Elle et son mari regardèrent alors une nouvelle fois puis se hâtèrent de descendre le trottoir loin de la nativité, anxieux d'aller loin de la scène de leur acte infâme. Ils ne regardèrent jamais en arrière.

Dans la mangeoire, le froid soudain réveilla le petit bébé, car la couverture n'était pas assez chaude pour le préserver du vent, et il commença à pleurer, un gémissement pitoyable repris en écho par l'air froid plein d'amertume de cette nuit de veille de Noël.

Pour toujours il se demandera ce qui l'aura poussé à émerger du Chemin de Traverse à cet endroit en particulier, à un ou deux bâtiments de celui de Saint-Paul, au lieu de l'endroit plus populaire proche du pont de Londres. Il faisait noir et froid et Severus Rogue, nouvellement certifié Maître des Potions, était lessivé de brasser trop de potions pour son employeur, le pingre apothicaire Amos Smithers. Smithers lui avait donné une liste de trois pieds de long et insisté pour que toutes les potions soient faites avant que Rogue ne rentre chez lui, à l'appartement miteux qu'il louait à Whitechapel.

Il venait de terminer la dernière et pouvait donc maintenant rentrer à la maison et retrouver son lit froid et vide, comme il l'a été depuis son arrivée à Londres quelques mois auparavant. Loin de Godric's Hollow, loin du souvenir de la femme qu'il a aimé et perdu, et qui était maintenant partie pour toujours, tuée par un fou maladif. Il y a eu plus que ça à cela, Severus pensa avec un sourire amer. Quelque chose à propos d'une prophétie que son fils était supposé compléter, qui se révèlera être la chute du mage noir qui s'était lui-même appelé Voldemort. Et elle et sa famille avaient été trahie par leur Gardien du Secret mais, après avoir eu connaissance de sa mort, Rogue n'a pas pris la peine de continuer à lire.

Il se souvenait vaguement que l'enfant, elle l'avait appelé Harry, a d'une manière ou d'une autre survécu et a été emmené pour vivre quelque part avec de la famille. Mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était partie et son départ le laissa avec un trou béant dans son cœur qui ne sera jamais vraiment réparé. Car il l'a aimée, malgré son rejet, il a été bien fou. Son amour a été un désir sans espoir, ne pouvant jamais être satisfait, pourtant il n'a pas pu le laisser aller. Ce qu'il a aimé, il l'aimerait toujours.

Il avala brusquement et empêcha les larmes traîtresses qui menaçaient de le submerger. _Rogue, espèce d'imbécile ! Elle t'a jeté pour Potter et tu t'accroches tout de même à elle. Elle ne serait jamais revenue à toi. Revenir pour mourir de faim et geler dans un studio comme une pauvre quand elle avait Potter, tout son or et son manoir fantaisiste dans lequel vivre ?_ Il se moqua de lui-même. _Mais je l'ai aimée en premier_, chuchota son cœur. _Il l'a peut-être gagnée au final, mais elle était à moi en premier. Et je l'aime toujours._

Il continua de marcher, émergeant du portail du Chemin de Traverse dans la ruelle proche de la Cathédrale sur les ailes de la magie. Son manteau noir et ses robes, une exigence pour ceux qui travaillent avec des potions quotidiennement et risquent d'être brûlé et éclaboussé, étaient fermement enveloppées autour de son corps maigre, et ses cheveux tombaient dans ses yeux alors que le vent se levait.

Il fait sacrément froid ici cette nuit, pensa-t-il alors qu'il accélérait son pas, ses bottes faisant écho le long des pavés. Il considéra l'idée de lancer un charme de réchauffement mais il était fatigué et ne voulait pas gâcher sa précieuse énergie magique. Il aura assez chaud bientôt, son studio était à dix bâtiments de là.

Il regarda le ciel et vit une étoile brillant fortement dans l'air glacé. Pendant un instant il perdit son air fatigué et cynique et ressembla à ce qu'il était – un jeune de vingt et un an, vivotant à peine. Au loin il entendit une cloche tinter, il se frotta les yeux et réalisa quelque chose. _C'est Noël. Et je suis seul. Encore. Oh Lily, tu me manques tellement. Je voudrais que les choses aient été différentes. Si seulement tu avais survécu. Alors peut-être…_

En colère, il pivota sur ses talons. Il savait mieux que de s'engager dans cette voie. Il est inutile de souhaiter pour ce qui aurait pu être. Ou d'espérer pour ce qui ne sera jamais. Il s'agissait de sa vie, la vie qu'il avait choisie quand il a quitté l'école. Devenir un Maître de Potions et posséder un jour sa propre boutique, c'est un rêve qu'il peut remplir, un qui n'est pas hors de sa portée s'il travaille dur et économise son salaire. Contrairement aux autres où il rêvait que Lily quitte Potter et vienne le trouver, s'excusant pour avoir été si cruelle, pour avoir écouté ses amis au lieu de son cœur.

_« Les Gryffondors ne sortent pas avec les Serpentards. Je pensais que l'on pouvait faire en sorte que cela fonctionne mais je me suis trompée. Tu flirtes avec les ténèbres, Severus, comme tous ceux de ta Maison, et je ne peux pas te suivre sur cette route »._

_« Lily, non ! Je ne suis pas l'un des leurs ! Je le jure. », avait-il plaidé, lui qui n'avait jamais supplié pour quoi que ce soit. « S'il te plait écoute. »_

_« Tu m'as dit que Lucius Malfoy t'invitait à devenir un membre de son 'groupe spécial', et tu sais ce qu'ils sont, Severus ! Ils sont des Mangemorts ! »_

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais accepté ! », cria-t-il frénétiquement. « Je lui ai dit que j'allais y penser. »_

_« Tu aurais dû lui dire d'aller en enfer ! »_

_Son visage se tordit d'angoisse. « Et qu'il me jette un sort jusqu'à l'oubli ? Lui et le reste d'entre eux ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Partir. »_

_« C'est ce que j'ai fait. »_

_« Pas assez vite. Je suis désolée, Sev. Mais c'est mieux si on ne se revoit plus. Au revoir. » Elle se retourna pour partir._

_Il tendit une main, elle se ferma dans le vide. « Non ! », cria-t-il, quelque chose se brisant en morceaux en lui-même. « Ne t'en va pas, Lily ! Ne t'en va pas ! » Il voulait crier ses mots dans son dos, mais sa voix s'était asséchée en un murmure rauque et il ne pouvait pas s'entendre lui-même._

_« Ne t'en va pas ! »_

Mais elle est partie… partie directement dans les bras du crétin arrogant, sa Némésis personnelle, James Potter.

Elle n'a jamais su que ses mots envers lui avaient scellé son destin.

Il a tourné le dos à tout ce jour là. Il a rejeté l'offre de Lucius, indiquant qu'il ne la méritait pas, et il a ensuite vécu pour une seule chose – sa Maîtrise de Potions. Il a complété son apprentissage en à peine trois ans, devenant le plus jeune de tous les temps à obtenir sa Maîtrise en Grande-Bretagne et même en Europe. Toute son intelligence et son brillant esprit, toute sa magie, ont été donnés pour sa profession choisie, son premier et seul amour. Pendant son séjour à l'Académie des Fabricants de Potions à Oxford, il y a eu une blague répétée parmi les autres apprentis comme quoi il était né d'un chaudron et avait des potions qui coulaient dans ses veines au lieu du sang. Car il ne prenait jamais de vacances, ne les rejoignait jamais pour un tour au pub après les cours, n'avait pas d'amis, il vivait et respirait son métier.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer qu'il y avait une raison à cela – et cette raison était que les potions étaient quelque chose qu'il comprenait, quelque chose qui ne le trahirait jamais, quelque chose qui apaise son cœur solitaire et lui donne quelque chose sur quoi se focaliser.

Mais maintenant il avait fini avec tout cela et n'avait besoin de s'expliquer avec personne.

Il regarda encore l'étoile, est-elle plus brillante depuis qu'il l'a regardée un peu plus tôt ?

Ses pas l'amenèrent devant la nativité grandeur nature qui se trouvait sur la pelouse en face de la cathédrale et il s'arrêta un moment pour resserrer son manteau. Le vent froid claqua et gronda autour de lui, soufflant ses cheveux dans ses yeux. Il tendit une main gantée pour les mettre de côté.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit.

Le vent avait diminué en de petites rafales qui remuaient la poussière le long des pavés et cela passait par-dessus flottant en un cri fin – mais un qui était incontestablement le cri d'un enfant.

Severus se demanda quel gamin était toujours éveillé si tôt un matin de Noël et eut pitié des parents, obligés d'écouter ce son agaçant.

Il frotta ses mains ensemble, elles étaient ankylosées par le froid à l'intérieur même de ses gants, et se prépara à bouger.

Le cri fut répété, plus insistant cette fois.

Severus inclina sa tête. Cela sonnait presque comme si… cela venait de la mangeoire dans la nativité.

Il secoua sa tête avec irritation. Il avait inhalé trop de fumées de potions ce soir, il était exténué, et son cerveau rêvait de choses fantaisistes, comme le bébé de la crèche venant à la vie et criant.

Il scruta intensément la mangeoire dans la crèche, entourée par la famille Sainte, les Rois Mages de l'Adoration et les animaux. _Reprends toi, Rogue. Ce sont des figures en bois, peintes et sculptées, et elles ne prennent pas vie, même le soir de Noël_, se réprimanda-t-il profondément.

_Non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que le bébé bouge ?_ Une autre part de lui-même demanda.

Il fit un pas vers la mangeoire. Il imaginait surement des choses. Il est passé devant cette nativité depuis des semaines sur son chemin du travail et a vu les figurines un nombre incalculable de fois.

_Le bébé est en bois Severus. En bois. Et c'est une nativité Moldue, cela ne prend pas vie ! Tu imagines des choses._

Y avait-il du Whisky pur feu dans cette concoction de restauration qu'il a bu avant de commencer cette dernière série ? Est-ce qu'il errait dans Londres en état d'ivresse et il ne voulait simplement pas l'admettre ?

Peut-on devenir fou et ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Les pleurs augmentaient en même temps qu'il se rapprochait de la mangeoire.

Il se pencha en avant et fixa le bébé endormi sur le foin.

Excepté que le bébé _ne_ dormait _pas_.

Le bébé était bien éveillé et criait comme une chose possédée, bleuie par le froid.

_Nom de Dieu, mais je ne vois pas ça ! Je ne le vois pas !_, hurla son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis une autre.

_C'est cela, Severus. Juste inspire et expire. Calme toi._ Il récita des ingrédients de potions dans sa tête – _A pour Asphodel, B pour Bezoard, C est pour Comfrey, D est pour Dittany…_ Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Le bébé dans la mangeoire n'est pas devenu un morceau de bois silencieux.

Il était toujours en train de pleurer et d'agiter ses poings, emmailloté dans une couverture bleue qui était bien faite mais élimée à certains endroits.

« Merlin, mais tu es réel. », souffla Severus ne pouvant plus nier la vérité.

Le visage du bébé était chiffonné et bleui par le froid, Severus ne savait pas où l'enfant trouvait l'énergie de hurler comme ça. Puis il supposa que s'il gelait, il crierait également.

Précautionneusement Severus tendit un doigt ganté et l'effleura contre la joue du bébé.

Le bébé ouvrit les yeux.

Severus se trouva à regarder dans des yeux d'une innocence pure, colorés d'un surprenant vert.

Il trouva que ces yeux l'attiraient, le tenaient, comme avec une sorte de force mystique et il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard. Ses pensées tournaient en rond, posant des questions sans réponse.

_Qu'est-ce que cet enfant ?_

_Qui laisserait un bébé mourir de froid dans une crèche un soir de Noël ?_

_Et au nom de Saint Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de cela ?_

Le bébé commença à éternuer et tousser, de toute évidence encombré du fait de tous ses pleurs.

Severus réussit finalement à décrocher son regard et à regarder autour, espérant contre tout espoir que peu importe celui qui a mis le bébé ici reviendrait, parce que personne ne pouvait être aussi cruel et abandonner un enfant de cette façon.

Mais la rue était vide, l'église se tenait en sentinelle silencieuse et observatrice, et les boutiques sombres ne disaient pas d'histoires, lugubres et désertées.

Il n'y avait que lui-même et l'enfant abandonné.

Un enfant qui allait geler à mort si rien n'était fait.

Rapidement.

Severus savait qu'il était considéré froid et distant par ses pairs, mais même lui n'aurait pas pu faire une telle chose sans cœur.

Il regarda encore l'enfant, non désiré, abandonné, et trouvant encore pourtant le cœur de se battre pour vivre.

Il prit une décision.

« Tu es un survivant. Comme moi. »

Alors il s'agenouilla et prit le bébé en dehors du foin, maladroitement, et tint l'enfant proche de lui en enveloppant un pan de son manteau autour de l'enfant trouvé. Le bébé gémit et frissonna. « Shhhhh. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je sais, je suis un étranger qui fait peur, fou de faire cela, quel choix ai-je ? » Il murmura un doux sort de réchauffement, et le bébé s'arrêta de trembler et se blottit contre son torse. « Moi-même je ne suis pas un tel salaud au cœur insensible pour te laisser mourir de froid. Quel salaud laisse un bébé dans une mangeoire dehors comme un vulgaire paquet ? »

Comme ses précédentes questions, il n'avait pas de réponse, et n'en aurait probablement jamais.

Il commença à marcher rapidement dans la rue, l'enfant trouvé tenu dans une douce mais forte poigne à l'intérieur de son manteau, bavant et reniflant partout sur son bras.

Il monta les marches jusqu'à son appartement et prononça un léger charme de déblocage. La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune Maître de Potions et son invité inattendu de Noël rentrèrent à l'intérieur.


	2. Chapter 2 nuit silencieuse si on veut

**Chapitre 2 : Nuit silencieuse… si on veut**

L'appartement était froid et sombre, il ne s'est pas préoccupé d'alimenter le feu pour qu'il brûle toute la journée, ça serait gâcher du bois précieux, particulièrement quand il n'est pas à la maison pour en profiter. Bien qu'étant un sorcier il pouvait transformer des objets en fonction du besoin, il trouvait qu'après avoir travailler douze heures d'affilées en brassant des potions ses niveaux magiques étaient appauvris. Toute action supplémentaire qu'il faisait avec de la magie l'épuisait. A moins que cela ne soit des petits sorts personnels, comme le charme de réchauffement qu'il avait lancé.

Il donna un léger coup de sa baguette vers les lumières et murmura « Lumos ». Les ampoules au plafond, qui ne fonctionnaient plus depuis des mois, s'allumèrent. Il les avait enchantées pour cela, et tout ce que le sort requérait était le mot de commande pour l'activer.

L'appartement était vieux et avait besoin de réparations, mais le propriétaire était trop paresseux pour fixer le robinet de la cuisine ou réparer le linoléum craquelé de la salle de bain. Le petit appartement était meublé, Dieu merci, parce que Severus n'aurait jamais pu se permettre d'acheter des meubles avec son maigre salaire. Smithers payait moins que Ebenezer Scrooge. Les meubles étaient vieux et dépareillés, mais Rogue s'en moquait. Les dernières économies de sa mère avaient été utilisées pour payer ses frais d'inscription à l'Académie, et depuis lors il vivait frugalement. _Vraiment frugalement_.

Il s'avança soigneusement dans la partie séjour où un vieux canapé vert rembourré se trouvait en face de l'âtre, froid et rempli de cendres. La respiration de Severus laissait échapper des traces dans l'air. Sous son manteau le bébé s'agita.

Severus posa délicatement le bébé enveloppé sur le canapé, enleva ses gants et commença rapidement à faire du feu dans la cheminée. Dans un coin, sur une table, se trouvait un petit sapin artificiel décoré avec quelques petits ornements. Il a pu les récupérer dans le grenier après avoir vendu sa maison d'enfance à Spinner's End. Cela lui a fourni de l'argent pour acheter des livres et du matériel pour l'école, ainsi que la chambre et la pension. Grâce à ses résultats extraordinaires aux ASPICS et à l'examen d'entrée à l'Académie il a pu bénéficier d'une réduction de ses frais d'inscription, mais même avec cela il avait à peine assez d'argent pour payer les quatre premiers mois de location de cet appartement une fois les études finies. Son travail actuel lui permettait d'acheter la nourriture, les vêtements, les nécessités d'usage et de payer le loyer. Il restait très peu pour éventuellement d'autres choses.

Mais il était habitué à cela. Il a grandit dans la pauvreté et bien qu'il soit dans une meilleure situation qu'avant, il sait qu'il ne peut subvenir aux besoins d'une femme ou d'enfants sur son salaire actuel. Il se frotta les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant bien éveillé et affamé, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé quelque chose.

Il s'avança vers la vieille cuisinière en fer et l'alluma, attrapant une conserve de nouilles au poulet dans son petit garde-manger et la mettant à chauffer. Il trouva également une boîte de lait en poudre et le prépara également, se doutant que le bébé aurait soif, et pourrait peut-être manger un peu de soupe.

Il remplit d'eau sa cafetière cabossée puis retourna voir son invité.

Pendant tout ce temps le bébé resta tranquille dans le cocon formé par le manteau noir de Rogue, se réchauffant doucement et devenant plus éveillé en même temps que l'engourdissement de la post-hypothermie se dissipait. Maintenant il commençait à renifler et à éternuer, son petit nez coulant. Pour ajouter à son inconfort il était très affamé, ayant mangé pour la dernière fois il y a plus de six heures, et avait besoin d'être changé.

Il commença rapidement à pleurer, pas très fort, car il a appris que faire trop de bruit signifiait être grondé et frappé. Mais le son de détresse résonna dans le petit appartement et amena immédiatement Severus à ses côtés.

« Okay. Arrête ce boucan. Shhhh ! » Il essaya en vain de calmer l'enfant puis il le retira doucement le bébé de son manteau. Ces pleurs là, il remarqua, étaient différents des cris hystériques précédents, mais cela lui vrillait quand même les tympans. « Tu sais, je ne sais même pas si tu es un garçon ou une fille. »

Il défit rapidement les liens de la couverture bleue et s'aperçut que le bébé était habillé dans une sorte d'étrange blouse, une qui semblait deux tailles trop grandes pour le petit bout. Severus fronça son nez. « Mon enfant, tu pues. Ugh ! Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle couche ». Il regarda à travers la pièce, essayant de voir ce qu'il pouvait sacrifier, et vit une vieille écharpe de Serpentard. « Cela conviendra. » Il transforma rapidement l'écharpe en couche puis alla chercher une tasse d'eau tiède et un vêtement doux.

Il considéra conjurer un protège-nez puis secoua la tête. Il s'accommodait bien avec les potions, et certains des ingrédients qu'il utilisait sentaient plus âcrement encore que ça. Il pouvait y faire face.

Le bébé se tortilla et brailla. Severus murmura : « Très bien, donne-moi une minute, je n'ai pas vraiment fait ça avant. » Il grimaça et défit délicatement la couche souillée. « Bien, maintenant je sais que tu es un garçon », remarqua-t-il. « Ne t'avise pas de pisser sur moi », l'avertit-il alors qu'il nettoyait doucement le bébé avec l'eau tiède. Il jura dans sa barbe car le bébé avait développé un mauvais rash. _A quand remontait la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait changé ?_ « Trente secondes, p'tit bout. Laisse moi prendre un baume contre le rash. Je sais que j'en ai quelque part ici. »

Il alla jusqu'au meuble près de son lit où il gardait son stock privé de potions et localisa vite le baume. Ses mains avaient tendance à être irritées en s'agitant au dessus d'un chaudron brûlant nuit et jour, il en gardait donc toujours à portée de main. Sur le canapé le bébé toussait et gémissait.

« Shhh. Pourquoi ne t'entrainerais-tu pas à rester tranquille ? C'est censé être une nuit autant silencieuse que sainte ». Il enleva la couche sale et commença alors à appliquer le baume, qui apaisait au contact. Le bébé s'arrêta de brailler et poussa une sorte de soupir de contentement. « Tu te sens mieux ? Stupides connards, te laisser ainsi toute la nuit. Maintenant voyons voir si je peux te mettre ça. »

Il réussit à mettre la couche sous les fesses du bébé mais juste au moment où il commença à la replier quelque chose de chaud et humide frappa sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que… ? Ugh ! Toi… Satanée nuisance ! Comment oses-tu te soulager sur moi ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit de _ne pas_ faire ça ? » Il lança rapidement un sort de nettoyage sur lui-même, fronçant les sourcils sévèrement en direction du bébé qui fit un son ressemblant fortement à un petit rire.

Severus posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Oh oui, je suis sûr que _tu_ trouves ça drôle. Allez vas-y et marre-toi. Ca ne serait pas la première fois. » Il finit rapidement de mettre la couche quand le bébé lui tira les cheveux.

« Ouch ! Maintenant voyons voir, cela n'est pas permis non plus. Interdiction de me tirer les cheveux ! ».

Instantanément la lèvre inférieure du bébé trembla et des larmes remplirent les yeux verts face à son ton trop sévère.

« Très bien, très bien, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus », dit le jeune homme à la hâte et voulant devancer une autre crise de larmes. « Je ne peux pas croire que je vienne juste de m'excuser auprès d'un petit polisson qui a uriné sur moi il n'y a même pas deux minutes. Je suis tant en manque de sommeil que ça ? » Il souleva doucement le bébé pour tirer la longue blouse et examina le garçon pour la première fois.

Il était petit pour son âge, bien que Rogue ne le sache pas, et il avait, en plus des brillants yeux verts, un visage doucement arrondi avec une masse de cheveux brun-roux, presque assez foncés pour être appelés auburn. « Hmm… quelqu'un dans ta famille a des cheveux roux », songea Severus en écartant doucement les cheveux du front du garçon.

C'est alors qu'il vit la légère cicatrice dentelée.

« Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il se pencha plus près pour examiner le bébé et vit que c'était une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

_Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Comme c'est étrange. Maintenant où ai-je lu quelque à ce sujet auparavant ?_

Il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir lu quelque chose à propos d'une telle cicatrice quelque part, mais alors qu'il allait reposer le garçon sur le canapé il sentit le crissement d'un papier sous sa main. Il le chercha, le sortit et l'ouvrit.

Dans une écriture hâtive les mots suivants étaient écrits :

_Mon nom est Harry_

_Prenez-moi chez vous_

_Joyeux Noël !_

Severus fixa le papier puis grogna, « Quel sacré toupet ! Joyeux Noël ! Ils t'abandonnent dans une mangeoire puis disent Joyeux Noël ! C'est tout simplement répugnant ! »

Puis cela le frappa.

Le nom du bébé était Harry.

Tout comme le bébé de Lily. Et il avait ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient semblables, même si plus foncés de plusieurs teintes. _Non. Oh non, ça ne peut pas être… Où est-ce que j'ai mis cette maudite copie de la Gazette ? Je l'ai gardée, il y a une photo de Lily dedans…_ Il posa le bébé sur le canapé. « Reste ici et ne bouge pas. Je le pense vraiment ! »

Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers sa vieille malle d'école et commença à fouiller dedans. Où l'a-t-il mis ? Ca doit être ici…

Là ! Il retira soigneusement le journal légèrement jauni et regarda la première page. Le titre indiquait '**Les Potter trahit par le Gardien du Secret – Assassinés par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom – Harry Potter survit !**' Il scanna rapidement le reste de l'article et trouva que l'enfant avait été marqué par le sort de mort… _par une cicatrice de la forme d'un éclair_. Plus bas dans la page se trouvait une image de la famille Potter. James se tenait derrière Lily qui portait un gros et heureux bébé dans ses bras, un bébé qui a ses yeux verts et des cheveux d'un profond auburn.

Le bébé dans la mangeoire était Harry Potter.

Le Harry de Lily.

Severus était atterré. Comment le bébé le plus célèbre dans le monde des sorciers finit-il dans une mangeoire au centre de Londres ? Il continua de lire et là, au bas de l'article, il trouva une déclaration disant que Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, avait été envoyé dans sa famille – famille _moldue_.

_Et ils l'ont laissé mourir dehors dans le froid. Au nom de tout ce qui peut être sacré comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? Comment ont-ils pu juste abandonner leur propre chair et leur propre sang de cette manière ?_ La partie la plus cynique de son esprit parla alors, _Ton propre père t'aurait abandonné ou vendu pour le prix d'une bouteille de gin s'il avait pu. Tu t'en souviens ?_

Tobias avait été un saoulard toujours en besoin de liquidités. Seul le fait qu'Eileen soit présente l'avait empêché de faire ça. Au lieu de ça il prenait son salaire, puis attendait d'elle qu'elle nourrisse trois personnes avec la moitié de ce qu'elle percevait.

Il se leva, fourra de nouveau le papier dans sa malle et alla voir la soupe et le lait qui mijotaient sur la cuisinière.

Le bébé, mal à l'aise dans un environnement inconnu, toujours encombré et affamé, se mit à hurler.

Le son crissa sur les oreilles sensibles de Severus et, parce qu'il était épuisé de son travail et bouleversé par la lecture de l'article, il claqua irrité, « Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de faire autre chose que de pleurer, bon sang ! Tu es juste comme ton père, impatient et exigeant. »

Harry, d'autant plus effrayé par le ton dur, cria simplement plus fort.

Severus souhaita avoir des caches-oreilles en versant la soupe dans une petite tasse et en faisant de même avec le lait chaud. Il pensa que l'enfant était assez grand pour boire dans une tasse mais supposa qu'il devrait le nourrir pour la soupe. Il plaça la soupe et le lait sur la table et se dirigea vers le canapé pour prendre la nuisance hurlante.

A sa surprise Harry tendit les bras vers lui quand Severus se pencha pour le prendre. « Je ne te comprends pas. Je viens de te crier après et tu veux toujours que je te tienne ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas répondre mais s'il avait été capable de parler, il aurait pu dire au Maître de Potions fatigué qu'il était habitué au fait que gens lui crient dessus et qu'on ne le tienne jamais longtemps. Alors avoir Severus qui revient deux ou trois fois pour le prendre en l'espace d'une heure, c'est merveilleux. Notamment parce que le grand homme n'était pas rude quand il le prenait. Alors Harry s'accrocha à la robe de l'autre, parce qu'elle était chaude et il avait encore froid et, bien que le Grand avait une voix effrayante, ses mains étaient tendres.

Maladroitement, Severus lui tapota un peu le dos. « Shhh… il est très tôt, tu vas réveiller tout le monde. »

Comme si cela avait été le signal, il y eut un fort coup au niveau du plafond, faisant voler des grains de poussière dans l'air, et une voix très en colère cria à travers le conduit de chauffage cassé, « Oi, Rogue ! Quel est le problème ? Fais taire ce satané enfant avant que je ne descende le faire pour toi ! T'entends ? »

Arrivé au bout de sa patience avec les cris de voisins et de bébés, Severus saisit le balai dans le coin à côté de la fenêtre, pas un balai magique mais un ordinaire qu'il utilisait pour balayer le plancher, et frappa le manche au plafond.

« Ferme ta bouche et retourne te coucher, Théo ! Occupe toi de tes affaires ! Ou alors ! », menaça-t-il.

D'habitude il gardait tout pour lui et ses voisins ne savaient rien de lui, ce qui lui convenait car ils étaient des Moldus. Mais ils savaient qu'il avait la réputation d'être un méchant bougre et avaient tendance à l'éviter, ce qui était une très bonne chose.

Il se tourna alors vers Harry qui sanglotait toujours et dit, « Maintenant calme toi, Potter ! Tout de suite ! » Il s'assit sur la seule chaise présente avec le bébé sur ses genoux et essaya de nourrir Harry avec la soupe.

Mais Harry refusa d'ouvrir la bouche. Il n'avait jamais été nourri avec une cuillère avant, Pétunia a toujours trouvé plus facile de lui donner seulement un biberon, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

« Potter, ouvre ! », ordonna Severus. Quel était le _problème_ avec le satané bébé ? Etait-il peut-être niais ? Severus écarta immédiatement cette pensée. Cela aurait été mentionné dans les journaux et par ailleurs, bien que Potter soit le plus grand des idiots sur la surface de la terre, il n'était pas handicapé pour apprendre. Et Lily était une sorcière brillante, on pouvait donc espérer que son fils ait hérité de son cerveau. « Allez, ouvre ! C'est bon ! », déclara-t-il à l'enfant grincheux sur un ton qu'il espérait encourageant.

Harry commença à hurler et, quand il ouvrit encore une fois la bouche, un Severus désespéré fourra la cuillère remplie de soupe dedans.

Bien sûr Harry en pleurs ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose comme ça et commença à toussoter et à s'étouffer.

_Super ! Maintenant tu l'étouffes jusqu'à la mort !_, se gronda Severus. Il pencha le bébé en avant et lui tapota le dos.

Harry crachota puis rejeta la soupe un peu partout sur la jambe de Rogue.

Severus rêvait de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Quand cette nuit sera passée, il aura probablement besoin d'un nouvel ensemble de robes.

Serrant les dents il dit : « Essayons encore une fois, Potter. »

Il déterra le dernier moment de patience qu'il avait mis à l'abri pour les vingt prochaines années, prit la cuillère et la plongea dans la tasse. « Okay, Potter, ouvre grand. » Il illustra en ouvrant sa bouche, espérant que le bébé l'imiterait. L'autre assistant qui travaillait pour Smithers était une mère et elle était toujours en train de raconter la façon dont sa petite fille imitait tout ce qu'elle faisait.

En pensant à ça, le père de celui-ci a également été un grand imitateur. De tout le monde et de toute chose, le fichu idiot.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais pas pour manger. Au lieu de cela il parla.

« Hawwy »

Severus faillit s'étouffer. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Hawwy. Pas Pot-er. Moi Hawwy. »

Severus resta bouche bée. _De tous les culots ! Me dire comment il veut être appelé. Comme si je m'en préoccupais._ Puis il estima que le petit bout lui accorderait peut-être une meilleure attention s'il l'appelait par son prénom. « Très bien. _Harry_, ouvre grand. Comme ça. Mmm. »

Severus mit dans sa bouche la cuillère et mangea. « Maintenant à toi ».

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« C'est de la nourriture. Mange-la ! » _Ou tu peux juste avoir faim, mioche !_

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Chaud »

« Oh » Maintenant Severus se sentait comme un idiot. Avait-il vraiment oublié de souffler sur la soupe avant de la donner à un enfant de dix-huit mois ? « Err… en effet. » Il souffla soigneusement sur la soupe dans la cuillère. « Maintenant, ouvre. Pas chaud. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Espèce de têtu petit… ! » Frustré Severus avait envie de secouer le marmot. Il prit plusieurs respirations profondes puis récita plus d'ingrédients dans sa barbe. _E pour Elecampine, F pour Foxglove, G pour Goldenrod, H pour Hotspur… Contrôle toi Severus. Reste serein. _Puis il eut une idée. Il trempa un doigt dans la tasse de soupe et le frotta contre les lèvres d'Harry.

Automatiquement Harry se lécha les lèvres. « Mmm. »

« Bien ! » Severus plongea une demi-cuillère. Cette fois Harry ouvrit la bouche et Severus laissa doucement couler la soupe dans sa gorge. Peut-être que ça se serait pas si mal.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry et Severus étaient couverts de soupe au poulet, et Severus jura qu'Harry portait plus de soupe qu'il n'en avait mangé. Si cela revenait à ça de nourrir un bébé, pas étonnant que les parents aient l'air si abattus. Severus aida Harry à tenir la tasse et l'enfant essayait de sucer pour faire venir le lait. « Non, Po-Harry », il corrigea. « Bois-le. Tu devrais être capable de boire avec une tasse maintenant. »

Harry était de plus en plus frustré, il voulait le lait mais cela ne venait pas. Il commença à gémir et à pleurer.

« Non. Oh non, nous n'allons _pas_ revivre ça », grogna Rogue.

Des larmes sortirent des yeux de l'enfant, il voulait son biberon et non cette étrange et dure chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _veux _? »

« Baba »

« Baba ? Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? », cria Severus.

Harry gémit plus fort. « Baba-a-a ! »

_Réfléchis, Rogue, réfléchis ! Il est un bébé, combien de choses peut-il connaître ?_

« Ba-a-a-ba-a-a ! »

Soudainement Harry aperçut une fiole de potion sur l'étagère à côté de la table. Elle avait pratiquement la forme d'un biberon. Il la pointa. « 'ci baba ! »

« Huh ? » Severus regarda ce que l'enfant montrait. « Ma potion ? Tu connais les potions ? »

« Baba ! »

Soudainement cela le frappa. Un biberon ! Potter – Harry – voulait un biberon. Bien sûr ! Severus se frappa presque la tête. _Rogue, espèce d'imbécile ! Où est ton cerveau ? Même épuisé tu aurais dû trouver ça !_

Il pointa sa baguette et transforma la cuillère en biberon puis versa le lait dedans. Il le donna à l'enfant.

« Baba ! », s'exclama Harry joyeusement. Il tendit ses petits doigts potelés, saisit la bouteille et but.

« Merci Merlin ! », soupira Severus. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était tout éclaboussé de soupe. Il avait besoin d'aller se changer, mais comment le faire avec le petit diablotin s'accrochant à lui ? Il se leva et mit le bébé sur le canapé. « Maintenant tu restes ici et ne bouge pas, compris ? J'ai besoin de me changer… et toi aussi. »

Mais Severus décida d'attendre avant de s'attaquer à cette corvée et alla dans le coin protégé par un rideau qui lui servait de « chambre » à côté de la salle de bain. Il se changea rapidement dans un confortable pantalon décontracté et une chemise. Il fouilla ensuite dans ses vieux vêtements et trouva une douce chemise Serpentard qu'il réduisit pour l'adapter à Harry.

Il était maintenant trois heure et demi du matin et Severus tenait seulement grâce à sa dernière énergie. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'affaler sur le canapé et dormir pendant la moitié de la journée. Mais l'invité inattendu assis sur ce dernier rendait cela impossible.

« Très bien, mon garçon. Enlevons ce truc de toi et mettons celui-ci. »

Il réussit à mettre la nouvelle chemise sur Harry sans trop d'histoires, mais en faisant cela il remarqua que l'enfant reniflait et que son nez coulait. Il prenait son biberon mais toussait de temps en temps. _Awww, l'enfer ! L'enfant a attrapé un rhume. Probablement du fait d'avoir été dans le froid si longtemps. Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Severus n'était pas habitué aux enfants en bas âge mais, en tant que Maître de Potions, être capable de brasser des potions pour tous les âges était une exigence, de même pour certains animaux comme les chats et les chiens. Il savait qu'il y avait des variations de potions pour les tout-petits et les enfants et savait qu'il avait besoin de faire une potion de Pepper-Up pour enfant ainsi qu'un élixir léger contre la toux.

Le seul problème était qu'il était lessivé. Il devait donc trouver une alternative.

_Je pourrais diluer les versions adultes des potions et les mélanger avec de l'eau. Cela conviendra jusqu'à ce que je sois plus éveillé et en capacité de brasser les potions appropriées._

Après avoir mélangé les solutions requises, il s'approcha de l'enfant malade.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui avec curiosité. Est-ce qu'il allait être mis dans le placard maintenant ? Il saisit plus fermement son biberon. Il était presque vide et son ventre était désormais bien rempli. Il éternua bruyamment, aspergeant Severus de mucus.

« Tu es vraiment dégoûtant, tu sais ? D'abord tu urines sur moi, puis tu craches la soupe partout et maintenant ça ! Tu es presque plus embêtant que tu n'en vailles la peine. La prochaine fois je devrais peut-être porter un imperméable. »

Si cela ressemblait à ça, prendre soin d'un enfant, il était surpris que les parents en aient souvent plus d'un.

Encore une fois il se nettoya avec un sort et s'assit à côté d'Harry. Il retira gentiment le biberon de la bouche du bébé et Harry l'enserra. « Maintenant, tu as besoin de prendre ces potions, marmot, alors ouvre simplement la bouche et avale. »

Il plaça la première fiole contre la bouche d'Harry, l'ayant transformée pour qu'elle ressemble à un biberon avec une tétine.

Harry la suça, s'attendant à avoir encore du délicieux lait.

Ce qu'il eut était… quelque chose de totalement dégoutant !

« Beurkk ! »

Il cracha le liquide au terrible goût… partout sur lui-même et sur le Grand.

Severus ferma les yeux. Il ne perdra _pas_ son sang-froid. Un bébé ne lui fera _pas _commettre un meurtre le jour de Noël. Il sentit une veine pulser au niveau de sa tempe. « Merlin aidez-moi à ne pas étrangler cet enfant. S'il vous-plait ! »

Il commença à compter jusqu'à dix. Maintes et maintes fois. Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Bébé Harry le fixait de manière incertaine, comme si craignant qu'il commence à… crier ou à le fesser ou autre chose.

Le regard méfiant dans les yeux verts de l'enfant disait plus à Severus que des mots ne le pourraient jamais comment il vivait avant que sa famille ne le largue dans la crèche. Il inspira, expira et récita plus d'ingrédients encore.

« Ecoute. Tu dois prendre cette potion. Je sais que ça a un goût horrible mais nous devons tous prendre des médicaments que nous n'aimons pas », commença-t-il, répétant ce que sa mère disait toujours quand il refusait de prendre les médicaments lorsqu'il était petit.

Il essaya une fois de plus de mettre la potion dans la gorge du bébé réticent.

Il finit par en porter la plus grande partie mais il réussit à en faire avaler un peu à Harry en maintenant sa bouche fermée.

Arrivé au moment où les fioles étaient vides Severus était prêt à se mettre à hurler, mais au moins une partie des mixtures était dans l'enfant grincheux. Il se nettoya ainsi que le bébé pour la dernière fois et Harry, fatigué et recroquevillé sur ses genoux, s'endormit.

« Merci mon Dieu », murmura Severus et il s'endormit également promptement.

Seulement pour être réveillé environ trois heures plus tard par Harry pleurant de nouveau.

Severus grogna et se demanda s'il était en enfer. Il entrouvrit un œil et foudroya du regard l'enfant gémissant. « Quel est le problème _maintenant_ ? J'ai besoin de sommeil, est-ce que c'est trop demander ? »

Harry se tortilla et Severus toucha son front.

Il était fiévreux et avait la diarrhée, comme le découvrit Severus en le changeant.

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ces choses arrivent toujours à moi ? Je ne sais pas comment s'occuper d'un bébé, particulièrement d'un bébé malade. Et je ne peux pas l'emmener chez un médecin. C'est bien ma veine. D'autres personnes reçoivent des chatons et des chiots pour Noël. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Un bébé malade abandonné qui se trouve être le fils de James Potter ! Quelle ironie !_

Il s'avança et cogna sa tête contre le mur. Derrière lui un gémissement maussade s'éleva dans l'air, perturbant le silence paisible du matin de Noël_. Joie sur la terre, un enfant est né_, pensa Rogue de manière sarcastique. _Joyeux Noël._


	3. Chapter 3 Noël bleu

**Chapitre 3 : Noël bleu**

A huit heure le matin de Noël, Severus avait déjà bu six tasses de café, trois avec du sucre et du lait et trois noir car il voulait conserver du lait pour le bébé. Dans les autres maisons les enfants se réveillaient seulement et se précipitaient en dehors de leurs lits pour voir ce qui avait été laissé pour eux sous le sapin ou dans les chaussettes, pendues avec soin sur le manteau de la cheminée ou sur une chaise. Des enfants sautaient sur le lit de leurs parents afin de les réveiller pour qu'ils se joignent aux festivités et préparent le petit-déjeuner. Severus se rappelait avoir fait la même chose étant enfant. Même si sa famille devait se battre pour joindre les deux bouts, il avait toujours apprécié ce jour de l'année.

Mais cette année le matin de Noël, qui était devenu un jour ordinaire où il pouvait dormir et ne pas se lever à l'aube pour aller travailler, était devenu un cauchemar. Harry était grincheux, irritable et pleurait quasiment non-stop. Il était fiévreux, toussait, et rejetait tout ce que Severus essayait de lui faire manger. Le pauvre gosse a eu cinq couches en trois heures. Et Severus eut peur d'avoir bouleversé son système digestif en donnant à Harry des potions trop fortes pour lui.

Il essaya alors de donner au garçon un biberon de thé infusé à la camomille avec de l'extrait de pissenlit adouci avec du sucre et Harry semblait prêt à le prendre. Severus savait que si Harry ne continuait pas à boire des liquides il se déshydraterait, mais il ne savait pas comment être sûr qu'il boive assez.

A l'heure actuelle Harry somnolait, à moitié sur ses genoux à moitié sur le canapé, pendant que Severus regardait les flammes vacillantes en buvant sa sixième tasse de café. Il fonctionnait grâce à la caféine et était au-delà de l'épuisement dans un environnement brumeux. Et il priait pour qu'Harry puisse finir la camomille et dormir pour un temps.

_Pas de repos pour les méchants, Severus. Ou pour les nouveaux Maître de Potions avec un enfant malade_, se rappela-t-il lorsqu'Harry commença à gémir. Severus baissa les yeux et vit que l'enfant avait cessé de boire le thé. Il s'apprêta à repositionner le biberon.

Harry le repoussa.

« Bois, s'il-te-plait. »

Le garçon secoua la tête sans rien dire.

« Tu te sentiras mieux. »

Mais là encore Harry refusa.

Soupirant Severus retira le biberon et le plaça au sol. Il posa l'arrière de son poignet sur le front d'Harry et grimaça. « Tu es brûlant. Et je n'ose pas te donner une potion pour adulte de forte réduction de fièvre. J'ai besoin de brasser plus de potions mais je suis si exténué que je peux à peine garder mes yeux ouverts, sans parler de travailler avec des mesures précises. »

Il avait appris par la manière forte à ne jamais brasser lorsqu'il était fatigué car la moindre erreur pourrait conduire à l'explosion d'une potion.

Harry se recroquevilla à ses côtés, se cachant contre Severus comme un chiot perdu. Il se sentait très mal. Mais pour la première fois il pouvait se tourner vers un autre Grand et être réconforté. Il bavait et éternuait partout sur le canapé. Son visage fut nettoyé et une serviette placée sous sa joue.

Une main lui frotta alors le dos et il soupira doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait se souvenir d'un Grand faisant cela et le sentiment était vraiment trop trop bien. Il se nicha plus près du jeune sorcier et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Severus regarda prudemment vers sa charge et vit qu'elle s'était finalement endormie. Il eut un sincère soupir de soulagement et termina sa tasse de café avant de l'envoyer dans l'évier avec un geste de sa main. _Merlin, je suis fatigué. J'ai juste besoin de dormir pour quelques heures et ensuite je pourrais faire des potions. Reste endormi, Potter. Pour le repos de ma santé mentale._

Il partit dans un sommeil léger. Il a toujours été un léger dormeur, habitué à rester éveillé jusque pas d'heure dans le cadre de sa profession.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine fermer les yeux lorsqu'il fut réveillé par les braillements d'Harry.

Luttant contre les brumes du sommeil, il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir.

La petite horloge sur la cheminée sonna dix heures du matin.

« _Bon Dieu_, Potter ! », jura-t-il. Puis il se sentit immédiatement coupable, à la fois pour jurer à Noël et pour crier sur un bébé malade qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervé et de mauvaise humeur. « Okay, shhh. Quel est le problème ? As-tu encore besoin d'être changé ? As-tu soif ? »

Il souleva le bébé et découvrit qu'Harry était brûlant et sentait fort.

« Ahhh, pas encore », grogna-t-il. Et il changea le bébé pour la sixième fois, s'assurant d'appliquer de nouveau l'anti Rash.

Harry gigota et se tortilla car c'était toujours sensible, même si Severus était doux. « Owwie ! »

« Je sais. Reste calme. » Mais Harry essaya de s'éloigner et Severus dut le tenir fermement alors qu'il finissait cette tâche désagréable. « Arrête de bouger ! Je dois le faire sinon tu auras encore plus mal. C'est pour ton bien. Compris ? » Intérieurement il se traita d'idiot pour parler à un enfant d'un an et demi comme à un adulte. Il jeta la couche sale en pensant que son nez s'était désormais accommodé à la puanteur d'un bébé malade. « Viens là. Tu as besoin de boire un peu plus. » A ce rythme il allait être à court de chaussettes et devrait en acheter plus.

Il prit Harry sur ses genoux et essaya en vain de lui faire finir le thé à la camomille.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas boire, il avait mal et était encombré. Il tourna sa tête contre la poitrine de Severus et pleura.

Severus ne savait plus quoi faire. Rien de ce qu'il avait essayé n'a aidé le bébé à se sentir mieux et il était à court d'idées. Les légers gémissements commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête et il craignait de se mettre lui-même à crier d'ici deux minutes. _Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Je ne peux vraiment pas._

« Tu sais, ce n'est _pas_ ce que je m'imaginais lorsque je t'ai pris dans la crèche. Si j'avais su… peu importe, je ne vais pas m'aventurer dans cette voie. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. » Il commença à tapoter dans le dos du bébé en pensant que cela l'avait apaisé déjà une fois pour dormir.

Mais Harry refusait de se calmer, il était malade et voulait juste que quelqu'un l'en débarrasse. Et il criait parce que le Grand le tenant n'était pas en mesure de le faire.

« S'il-te-plait, arrête de pleurer, Potter. Arrête. S'il-te-plait », dit Severus en berçant le bébé hurlant. « Avant que je ne devienne fou à lier et ne me mette à courir dans la rue en criant. »

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas blâmer le petit garçon pour ses cris, savait que ça n'était pas la faute d'Harry s'il était malade, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrité. Il se sentait peiné pour le petit bout, c'était une chose terrible d'être malade comme ça. Mais les pleurs représentaient un rappel constant du fait qu'il avait échoué dans sa responsabilité en tant que gardien et Severus n'était pas habitué à l'échec. Frustré et paniqué il berça l'enfant plus fortement.

_Je n'aurai jamais dû le prendre. J'aurai dû l'apporter aux Services Sociaux Sorciers. Qu'est-ce que je lui apporte de bien ? Il va seulement de plus en plus mal._ Frénétique, Severus décida de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire une heure plus tôt mais il ne pensait pas clairement. Il était complètement confus. « Très bien. Ne pleure pas. Je vais chercher de l'aide. »

Son premier réflexe a été d'appeler Poppy Pomfrey, qui était l'infirmière sorcière de Poudlard et avec qui il avait encore des contacts. Mais il se souvint alors que c'était les vacances et la sorcière serait très certainement chez elle à célébrer Noël en famille. Elle avait une foule de neveux et nièces, bien qu'elle ne soit pas mariée.

_Que faire maintenant ? Qui appelle-t-on quand on a un bébé malade le jour de Noël ?_ Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut alors une brochure à moitié froissée de Sainte-Mangouste. C'était une liste de potions pour lesquelles ils avaient besoin de quantité supplémentaire et il avait pensé les contacter après les vacances et voir s'il pouvait gagner un peu d'argent en plus.

_Sainte-Mangouste ! Rogue, ils ont un service de cheminée d'urgence !_

Il se leva, berçant Harry dans le creux de son bras, et tendit la main pour prendre de la poudre de cheminette dans le bocal vert sur le manteau à côté de son horloge.

Il enfonça sa tête dans les flammes vertes et cria, « Salut ! Mon nom est Severus Rogue et j'ai avec moi un bébé très malade. J'ai besoin de quelques potions de toute urgence. »

L'interne de service en robe blanche leva la tête de son dossier et dit, « Un moment, Monsieur, le temps que j'appelle un médecin pédiatrique. » Elle tapa un petit globe sur le côté de son bureau et dit, « Docteur Faolin, j'ai un appel pour vous. »

Quelques instants plus tard une petite femme rondelette transplana dans la pièce et s'agenouilla à côté de la cheminée. « Salut, quel est le problème ? »

« J'ai un bébé très malade et j'ai besoin de quelques potions pour lui. »

« Apportez-le donc alors. »

Severus hésita. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque sache quel bébé il avait secouru de la crèche. Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'il avait le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, sa vie deviendrait un cirque médiatique et il y aurait toutes sortes de tracas, sa tranquille existence de solitaire jetée en enfer. Sans oublier le fait qu'il aimait plutôt bien s'occuper de la dernière partie de Lily… quand Harry n'était pas en train de crier dans son oreille comme une satanée guenon, cela va sans dire.

« Je préfèrerai ne pas le bouger maintenant. Il est endormi. Si je vous dis ses symptômes, ne pourriez-vous pas juste prescrire un traitement de potion pour lui ? »

« Si, je suppose, mais c'est vraiment mieux si je l'examine… », commença le Docteur Faolin.

« Je suis un Maitre de Potions et j'ai également un deuxième degré en tant qu'infirmier », expliqua Severus. « Je peux brasser n'importe quelle potion dont il aura besoin, une fois que j'aurai un peu de sommeil. »

Le Docteur Faolin scruta intensément le visage du jeune homme. Elle vit, bien que ses yeux étaient complètement cernés et son teint pâteux à force d'être en intérieur la plupart du temps, qu'il semblait à la fois concerné et déterminé à guérir son bébé. « Très bien. Ce n'est pas la procédure habituelle mais si vous êtes prêt à le faire et que vous pensez pouvoir me donner un diagnostic précis de ses symptômes… »

« Je peux le faire. » Severus commença à décrire la condition d'Harry, expliquant que c'était l'enfant de sa cousine, qu'il était arrivé avec un rhume et avait développé plus tard de la fièvre et de la diarrhée. Il admit même comment il avait essayé de soigner lui-même l'enfant en utilisant une potion diluée de Pepper Up et demanda si cela pourrait avoir conduit Harry à être encore plus malade.

« Non, il présentait probablement des symptômes avant cela, particulièrement si vous ne pouviez pas le faire manger alors qu'il semblait avoir faim. D'habitude ces grippes intestinales apparaissent rapidement. Je vais vous donner une solution pour réduire la fièvre pour enfant, à donner deux fois par jour, un baume de décongestion à appliquer sur son torse – c'est plus facile que d'essayer de lui faire avaler un breuvage et cela marche tout aussi bien – un élixir anti diarrhée pour bébé, donnez-lui une dose maintenant et la prochaine après sa selle puis une fois par jour pendant trois jours. Mélangez-le avec cette potion nutritive, elle est couplée avec un calmant pour l'estomac, le goût est plutôt agréable, et nourrissez-le également de lait chaud et de bouillon. »

« Est-ce que je peux lui donner un bain ? »

« Oui mais seulement de l'eau tiède et séchez-le bien », prévint-elle. « Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? », demanda-t-elle en pensant que le pauvre gars avait l'air d'être prêt à s'effondrer.

« Je… oui… j'ai besoin de plus de couches, ma cousine ne m'en a pas laissé assez pour un enfant malade », admit Severus en rougissant légèrement.

« Voilà. » Elle claqua des doigts et une pile de couches fraîches apparue, soigneusement enveloppées. « Et voici un compte-goutte pour bébé, c'est plus facile pour leur donner des potions de cette manière, ils avalent et ne recrachent pas. » Elle l'ajouta aux couches puis fit venir à elle les potions requises. « Et voilà, Monsieur – »

« Rogue », répondit Severus. « Je suis enregistré à la Société des Maîtres de Potions si vous avez besoin de vérifier mes accréditations. Merci. »

« Pas de problème, Monsieur Rogue. Si vous avez besoin que je l'examine plus tard ou si son état empire, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler. »

Severus tendit une main à travers les flammes, prit les éléments, puis s'en alla.

A ce moment là Harry toussait et pleurnichait doucement, faisant « Mum-mum-muh ». Il avait penché sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, mâchouillant sa chemise, ses petites mains agrippant le dos de la chemise du sorcier dans une forte étreinte.

« Très bien, Po-Harry », se rattrapa Severus. « Occupons-nous de te faire prendre ça afin que tu te sentes mieux. Et avant que ma patience ne s'évapore complètement. »

Il retourna au canapé et s'assit, positionnant l'enfant grincheux sur son genou. « Hey. Regarde-moi », ordonna doucement Severus.

Harry renifla dans sa manche et Severus grimaça. _A quoi est-ce que je ressemble, Potter, ton mouchoir privé ? _Il agita sa baguette. La potion de nutrition se versa elle-même dans le biberon et Severus mélangea avec l'élixir Anti-Diarrhée en secouant énergiquement afin d'être sûr que le tout soit bien mixé ensemble. « Voilà. Tu voulais un biberon, bambin ? » Il tendit le biberon à Harry, qui était maintenant tourné vers lui pour le regarder.

« Baba », roucoula Harry. Cela semblait être son mot préféré.

« Oui. Tu le veux ? »

Harry hocha la tête et tendit les mains pour le prendre. Il avait maintenant vraiment soif et commença à boire dès qu'il eut le biberon dans sa petite poigne. C'était tellement bon ! Il en but plus.

« Bon boulot ! », lui dit Severus, soulagé qu'il boive finalement et espérant que la potion agisse rapidement. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'un profond auburn d'Harry.

Harry termina son biberon en un temps record et fit son rot. Severus attendit environ cinq minutes avant de prendre le compte-gouttes et le flacon pour réduire la fièvre. « Maintenant, ouvre grand et facilite-moi les choses, okay ? » Il remplit le compte-gouttes et attendit jusqu'à ce que Harry ouvre un peu la bouche avant de l'insérer et d'incliner la tête du garçon en arrière. « C'est cela. Avale. »

Harry grimaça mais il n'essaya pas de recracher, notamment du fait que c'était déjà dans sa gorge.

Severus le coucha ensuite sur le canapé, releva sa chemise et appliqua la troisième potion, un baume, sur l'ensemble de la poitrine du bébé. Cela sentait la menthe et un peu le camphre, mais cela n'était pas déplaisant. Harry se tortilla et gargouilla en faisant une sorte de grimace à son soigneur.

Il s'écoula un moment avant que Severus ne réalise que le bébé lui souriait. Depuis les presque vingt-quatre heures où il avait ramené l'enfant, ce dernier avait pleuré plus de la moitié du temps. Le jeune homme s'était accoutumé à voir une expression de détresse sur le petit visage plus souvent que l'inverse.

Mais c'était définitivement un sourire, pensa le jeune sorcier étonné tandis que le sourire s'élargissait. Harry était en train de sourire.

Pour _lui_.

Séverus se sentait comme si on lui avait remis la lune.

Timidement, car il n'était pas trop habitué à être joyeux, Severus sourit en retour.

Il remit doucement en place sa chemise, qui ressemblait plus à une chemise de nuit. Harry se redressa et tendit ses bras. « P'ends Hawwy. »

Le temps d'un instant Severus se figea, incapable de croire que le petit moustique voulait en fait être tenu par lui, surtout après qu'il lui ait crié dessus et donné des potions affreuses. Mais apparemment le bébé ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et ces yeux verts suppliants provoquèrent un étrange sentiment dans sa poitrine.

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère, tu sais. Et ses cheveux également. »

« P'ends », répéta Harry qui se pencha vers Severus.

« Okay. » Ses mains attrapèrent le bébé et le rapprochèrent très près de lui.

Harry se nicha sous son menton, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Severus où il pouvait entendre le battement de cœur du Maître des Potions. Il était au chaud, se sentait un peu mieux et ensommeillé. Il se recroquevilla alors, respirant l'odeur de la pommade se trouvant sur sa poitrine, et s'endormit.

Severus regarda l'enfant endormit contre lui et sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Un besoin de protection.

Cet enfant avait besoin de lui comme personne auparavant. C'était un sentiment étrange, d'être responsable d'une autre vie, une vie si fragile, si dépendante, si confiante.

Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cela. La responsabilité surgissait devant lui comme un trou noir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y faire face.

Mais en même temps cela faisait du bien d'être nécessaire. Du bien d'être désiré. Il ne s'est pas senti voulu depuis la mort de sa mère trois ans auparavant.

Baillant, Severus se pencha en arrière contre le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il sera temps plus tard de faire une introspection. A ce moment précis il voulait seulement une chose pour Noël.

Une bonne nuit – ou journée – de sommeil.

Harry et son nouveau gardien dormirent pendant huit heures réparatrices et quand ils se réveillèrent il y avait une légère couche de neige dehors. Tous les deux se sentirent incroyablement mieux maintenant qu'ils eurent un peu de sommeil bien nécessaire. Après avoir changé une nouvelle fois Harry et lui avoir donné un peu plus de potion pour réduire la fièvre et une seconde dose du mélange Anti-diarrhée.B/Nutriments, Severus eut une petite faim.

Il prit alors Harry avec lui dans la cuisine et fit lui-même un peu de café et un sandwich qu'il dévora jusqu'à la dernière miette. « Je vais avoir besoin d'aller faire des courses demain. », dit doucement Severus en pensant qu'il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, même si le bébé ne pouvait pas répondre. « Mais d'abord je vais avoir besoin de plus de potions. Celles-ci vont seulement suffire jusqu'à demain. »

Il regarda Harry en sachant qu'il ne pouvait permettre au bébé de s'approcher trop près de son chaudron mais en ignorant où le mettre pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Finalement il décida de mettre Harry sur le canapé avec un charme de lien pour l'empêcher de tomber, puis il alluma la radio. Comme il s'agissait d'une radio moldue, Severus ne captait que quelques stations mais l'une d'elles diffusait une musique de Noël.

« Très bien Harry. J'ai besoin d'aller brasser des potions, donc tu restes simplement ici et … tu dors ou tu joues avec tes orteils ou ce que tu veux. Voici un biberon de lait. » Il donna son biberon au garçon et espéra que tout simplement Harry le boirait et s'endormirait.

Mais Harry, bien qu'un peu endormi, n'était pas assez fatigué pour s'endormir tout de suite et il voulait que Severus continue à le tenir.

Il tendit ses bras. « P'ends ».

Severus secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas. Je suis occupé. Allonge-toi et bois ton biberon. »

Harry répéta le geste. « P'ends Hawwy ! »

« Plus tard. » Severus se retourna et se dirigea vers le coin le plus éloigné de l'appartement où il avait mis en place un laboratoire, petit certes mais efficace, juste assez grand pour brasser son stock personnel.

Blessé, Harry regarda le Grand s'éloigner et essaya de descendre du canapé. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable. Frustré, il commença à pleurer.

Severus s'arrêta. Il ne sera jamais capable de brasser quelque chose avec ce terrible braillement. Il se retourna et cria, « Potter, arrête ce bruit ! J'ai juste besoin de trente minutes. Maintenant du calme ! Endors-toi pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Harry gémit, coincé sur le canapé et tendant les bras en avant.

La radio commença à jouer 'Noël bleu' chanté par Elvis.

« P'ends Hawwy ! »

Agacé, Severus revint vers le canapé. « J'_ai dis_ plus tard ! Maintenant calme toi avant que je – » Il s'arrêta car ses mots furent à peu près les mêmes que ceux que son père utilisait quand il pleurait étant enfant généralement juste avant qu'il ne donne une gifle ou une fessée à Severus. Intérieurement il grinça des dents. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à cet homme de quelque manière que ce soit. Jamais.

Harry pleurait en le fixant de ses grands yeux tristes et remplis de larmes.

« Ahhh, satané regard, Potter ! », cria Severus en levant les mains. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister lorsqu'Harry le regardait de cette manière. Mais en même temps il savait qu'il avait besoin de commencer ses potions maintenant s'il ne voulait pas rester éveillé toute la nuit. Heureusement que le lendemain était un dimanche et l'apothicaire était fermé pour les vacances.

Harry tendit à nouveau les bras.

Severus se frappa le front. Il était un tel idiot ! C'était Noël et qu'est-ce que tous les petits enfants obtenaient pour Noël ?

Des jouets.

Harry avait besoin de quelque chose avec lequel jouer.

Mais Severus avait depuis longtemps retiré toutes les choses enfantines et n'avait donc rien pouvant amuser un enfant. Encore moins un voulant être porté et se blottir contre lui entre tous. Avec quoi est-ce que les petits enfants de son âge aiment jouer ?, se demanda Rogue. Il pensa un moment puis claqua des doigts. Il se souvint de sa collègue, Amanda Truegood, lui disant une fois qu'elle avait eu un ours en peluche pour sa fille et qu'elle dormait avec toutes les nuits.

Severus transfigura un de ses oreillers supplémentaires en un adorable ourson tout doux avec lequel il ne serait pas vu mort. Il était d'un brun rougeâtre, avait des yeux faits de boutons brillants et une expression joviale. Avec une arrière-pensée fantaisiste, il appliqua une réplique de ses propres robes noires sur l'ours et le lévita vers Harry.

« Voilà. Joue avec 'Professeur calme bye-bye'. » Rogue ne savait pas d'où venait ce nom mais il supposa que cela avait un lien avec le fait qu'il espérait que l'ours calmera les pleurs de l'enfant et encouragera Harry à dormir.

Harry fixa l'ours soyeux pendant un long moment. Il n'avait jamais rien a eu à lui. Seul Dudley était autorisé à avoir des jouets.

« Vas-y. Prends-le. », le poussa Severus avec impatience. Franchement, on pourrait penser que le garçon n'avait jamais joué avec un jouet auparavant. Puis il se rappela de l'endroit où il avait trouvé cet enfant et suspecta que si sa famille était du genre à laisser un bébé mourir de froid, elle pouvait tout aussi bien ne jamais lui avoir donner un quelconque jouet.

Doucement, Harry tendit la main et toucha l'ours. Quand on ne lui cria pas après et qu'on ne le jeta pas dans un placard sombre, il mit sa tête sur l'ours. Il plaça ensuite son autre bras autour et l'enlaça. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, se demandant si on allait le lui enlever.

Mais personne ne cria ou ne le pinça et Harry osa regarder vers le grand homme. « A Hawwy ? »

« Oui, c'est l'ours d'Harry. Tiens-le et joue avec. »

« L'ou's de… Hawwy… », dit Harry d'un air béat. Il enlaça l'ours comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Joyeux Noël », dit Severus à voix basse et un sourire tirait irrésistiblement le coin de sa bouche en regardant le bébé tenir le jouet en peluche. Est-ce que cela pouvait être le premier cadeau que le bébé n'ait jamais reçu ? De la façon dont Potter réagissait, cela semblait bien être le cas.

Severus attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sembla très absorbé par l'ours puis il se glissa dans le coin de la pièce et commença à faire ses potions.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus avait brassé plusieurs quantités de potions pour réduire la fièvre et un élixir pour enfant Anti-diarrhée. Demain il brassera plus de baume de décongestion car il en avait assez pour le moment. Il avait aussi sous la main de la potion de nutrition et pouvait donc en refaire plus tard également.

Il retourna surveiller Harry et trouva l'enfant endormi, une main enroulée autour de l'ours et l'autre tenant un biberon à moitié vide.

Endormi, Harry ressemblait à un bébé ange, sa joue douce et rosie, ses cils une tâche sombre contre sa peau laiteuse de porcelaine, ses lèvres remuant un peu même endormi. Ses cheveux auburn brillaient d'une couleur cuivre à la lumière des lampes et Severus se tint là, regardant l'enfant qu'il avait sauvé, le fils de son unique amour et de son plus grand rival. L'enfant qu'il avait sauvé une fois de plus de l'étreinte éternelle de la mort.

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotions inconnues. Affection, pitié et regret.

Comment pouvait-il commencer à s'occuper de cet enfant quand il pouvait à peine se permettre de se nourrir lui-même avec son salaire ? Comment pouvait-il le laisser rester quand il travaillait douze heures en roulement deux jours par semaine et huit heures les autres jours ? Vers qui pourrait-il se tourner pour le garder ?

_Cela ne marchera jamais, Severus. Tu vas devoir… regarder qui d'autre peut le prendre. Une agence d'adoption ou une famille d'accueil. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui peut être avec lui la plupart du temps, quelqu'un qui pourra lui donner tout ce dont il a besoin et qu'il voudra. Et, peu importe à quel point tu le voudrais, tu ne peux pas_, réprimanda tristement sa conscience.

La partie logique de son esprit était en accord avec sa conscience. Mais une autre partie de son esprit, celle sensible, refusait d'écouter ces arguments logiques. Cette partie faisait valoir qu'Harry pourrait ne pas être mieux dans une famille d'accueil, il n'y a qu'à voir comment sa famille l'a traité. Ils ont été pires qu'inhumains. _Qui peut dire que cela n'arrivera plus ? Comment pourrais-je prendre ce risque ?_

Il ne pouvait pas. Mais à moins d'un miracle, comment pouvait-il garder un enfant avec son maigre salaire ? Trouver un autre job maintenant était hors de question car peu d'apothicaires avait besoin d'un autre Maître des Potions et encore moins s'il venait de finir son apprentissage. Smithers a été le seul disposé à l'embaucher et Severus savait maintenant pourquoi. Son patron avait une main d'œuvre pas chère et quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs quand les affaires étaient mauvaises, ce qui n'était pas souvent.

« Je vais peut-être avoir de la chance et Smithers va subir une greffe du cœur et me donner une augmentation pour Noël », murmura Severus sarcastiquement. Il grogna à sa propre fantaisie ridicule. Il avait jusqu'à demain soir pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire à propos d'Harry.

Ce sera l'une des décisions les plus difficiles qu'il n'ait jamais faites.

Soupirant, Severus marcha en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il donnera un bain à Harry la prochaine fois qu'il se réveillera, mais tout de suite il avait désespérément besoin d'eau chaude et de savon. Il alluma l'eau, priant pour que l'enfant de Lily reste endormi le temps qu'il se lave.

Il pouvait entendre une nouvelle fois les accords de 'Noël bleu' à la radio. _« Je vais avoir un Noël bleu sans toi… »_

Severus pensa ironiquement à quel point cette déclaration était vraie, s'il faisait ce que sa conscience lui suggérait et amenait Harry dans une agence d'adoption sorcière. Cela lui retournait l'estomac rien que d'y penser. Mais quel choix avait-il ? Il devait faire ce qui était le mieux pour l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ignorant la soudaine douleur de désespoir qui le poignarda, Rogue entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur lui, dénouant tous ses muscles tendus et les relaxant. Les paroles de 'Noël bleu' défilant dans sa tête. L'eau réchauffa sa peau mais à l'intérieur il avait froid.


End file.
